Smoothie Moves
by Aeliia
Summary: Modern!AU where Jean is an ordinary sixteen year-old with his first job at a smoothie parlor. His whole world turns upset down, though, when he accidentally spills a smoothie on a cutie that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jeanmarco friendship, rated T for a bit of language.


Smoothie Moves

Summary: Modern!AU where Jean is an ordinary sixteen year-old with his first job at a smoothie parlor. His whole world turns upset down, though, when he accidently spills a smoothie on a cutie that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Jean was your typical sixteen-year old teenage boy; he loved video games, had a summer job, and played hooky from class sometimes. Everything was going well in his average life until a certain roadblock was placed in front of his stress-free life. This roadblock was named Marco Bodt.

The first time Jean had laid eyes on the teen, he knew that he instantly liked him. He was a total sucker for black hair, as proved by his adolescent crush on a girl named Mikasa Ackerman in middle school, who also had straight black hair. And freckles. Jean adored freckles; he thought they were the cutest feature on someone and envied whoever had them. The pale yet still tan skin looked so soft, and his figure was slender but still fit. He was a bit taller than Jean himself.

And boy, did Jean fall hard for Marco. So hard, in fact, that he literally did _fall_ on top of him and spill the smoothies he had been carrying over to a table.

"I'm so sorry!" Jean exclaimed as he hurriedly got off of the taller boy, rather embarrassed for having fallen in such an awkward position on top of him. He had spilt the two smoothies he had been carrying all along his shirt and pants and even managed to get some in his face and hair. The teen was dripping.

At first, he had looked surprised. But now, he looked oddly calm and even smiled.

"You okay?" He asked Jean, standing up but nearly slipping in the spilled slush. "Whoa!"

"Careful!" Jean said, launching out an arm to steady the other. As he grabbed on, he instantly felt sparks from his hand to his heart. They both regained their balance and assessed the scene. From what he could tell, he had sloshed the two smoothies everywhere.

"I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"It's okay, I'll help you clean it up. My name's Marco," Marco introduced himself. He was offering to help clean it when it had been Jean who had spilt it everywhere? The raven haired boy extended a hand and smiled a bit wider when Jean shook it.

"I'm Jean. You really don't have to help me clean it, you know. I was the one who spilt it," Jean stammered, actually hoping that the other would live up to his word so that they could spend some time together. Maybe they could become friends and better know each other by cleaning up smoothies.

"I don't mind, really."

"Ahem?" Jean heard someone clear his throat in the direction that he had been headed towards. It was occupied by an angry looking brunette girl with short hair pulled back into a ponytail and a sweet blonde girl desperately trying to calm her down.

"You call that service?" The brunette shouted.

"Ymir, please! He'll fix it soon," the blonde replied. Jean turned back to Marco and gestured towards the bathroom on the other side of the room. Marco nodded and headed into it to get some toilet paper. Jean hurriedly jumped the counter (like he normally did when nobody else was around, but he was just in a hurry this time) and began to make the substitute smoothies while grabbing as many paper towels as he could.

Marco came out of the bathroom and began to mop the floor, hunched over casually and humming to himself.

_He's so cute, _Jean thought. He caught himself staring at the other teen and remembered the task at hand. Hell, he could get fired for this if his boss knew what had happened. He just hoped Levi wouldn't check the security cameras. People said Levi didn't look like the type of person to run a smoothie shop, but Jean knew it was serious business to him. He and every other summer worker had received the same speech about 'smoothie pride' and what-not.

He jumped the counter again and was just about to begin cleaning before Marco took the paper towels from his hand and began using those to clean as well.

"I'll do it; after all, you have to make those smoothies, don't you? And look, there's a more people," Marco pointed out. Jean hadn't even noticed the two people who had strolled in while he had been busy. He hated when he was the only worker in the shop.

"Shit. Marco, I'm going to feel really bad about this afterwards but thank you," Jean said as he scrambled behind the counter again and began taking orders. It was his lucky day because his favorite customer had strolled in with his best friend; Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert.

"Great, it's you two," Jean said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

Eren smirked and began looking over the menu ever-so-slowly as always. Oh, how he loved to irritate Jean, especially when he knew there was something wrong. It made the teen want to punch the guy in the face repeatedly, as if he already didn't.

Armin, however, was a lot better than Eren. In fact, Jean couldn't see why he hung out with a jerk like Eren. After the blonde placed his order for a chocolate shake, Eren finally decided.

"Yeah, I'll have the strawberry cream smoothie with nuts, whipped cream, and three cherries on top. Make sure the cherries don't touch each other, and mix the nuts in with the drink…"

Eren rambled on about what all he wanted (he ended up ordering three very specific smoothies) while Jean absent mindedly took list of what he wanted. Though, he was looking at Marco, who was still hunched over, cleaning up the smoothie. His shoulder bones looked very attractive as they protruded slightly from his shirt as he worked. What Jean wouldn't give to have those strong arms hug him forever-

"Jean, I said make my freaking drinks!" Eren snapped. Armin shot an apologetic look at him and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I'm sorry you have to deal with my best friend it'll be over soon.'

Then Marco, who had apparently finished cleaning the floor but forgot to clean himself, strode over and hopped the counter identically to the way Jean had, only cooler because he landed gracefully on his feet instead of sometimes flopping on the ground.

He grabbed the two smoothies that were still sitting under the smoothie machine and delivered them to the two girls who had been (more or less) patiently waiting. That snapped Jean back to reality as he immediately began to work on Eren's stupid order which he purposely intended to mess up.

Marco sat down at a table leisurely and watched him, his smile not wavering in any way. He was just so calm and collected and cool; Jean envied him greatly. He had always been a hothead and if someone had spilled two smoothies on him, he was sure he would have at least screamed a cuss word or two.

Finally, Eren and Armin's orders were done and Eren grumbled about how he should have made his order more complicated because it hadn't challenged Jean enough. Jean snickered, then quickly stopped after remembering how his friends had called it a horse laugh. After they left, Marco walked over and began to browse the menu.

"Sorry to burden you further, but I never placed my order before," Marco said. Jean laughed with him, remembering now that Marco was actually a customer. "Hmm, something easy…"

"No way, I'm up for anything you can throw at me! I just went through Jaeger," Jean responded, punching the other in the arm in a friendly manner. Marco laughed and placed his order for a chocolate covered strawberry milkshake with no whipped cream.

"Coming right up," Jean said as he started the milkshake machine again. He secretly thought it was cute that Marco ordered the exact same thing Jean always got.

After about a minute of a rather awkward silence, Jean slid the full glass in Marco's direction, who sipped it.

"It's great, thanks!" He exclaimed delightedly. "How much?"

"On the house," Jean smiled. Marco shook his head and took out his wallet, handing Jean five dollars. "Hey, I said it's free!"

"That's for you to keep."

Jean looked at Marco and sighed. "You know, for such a nice person you sure make things complicated."

"I know," Marco chirped.

For the next thirty minutes, the two sat together at a table while Marco drank his milkshake and talked. Marco went to the private school in town called Rose high school, had an older brother in college, and lived with his dad. To Jean's excitement, they were both going into eleventh grade that year.

"So where do you go?" Marco asked Jean in between slurps as he tried to get the last of his milkshake.

"I go to the local high school, Maria. You probably know it," Jean shrugged. Going to Maria was nothing special. The low and middle class families went there while the upper class families went to Rose and the expensive college university, Sina.

"I'm actually going there this school year, my family is having some budget cuts," Marco said.

"Really?" Jean's eyes lit up. This would open up a whole new opportunity with Marco! They would be able to hang out at school and possibly at home, and maybe even go to a couple movies, possibly romantic ones.

Sadly, Jean knew that Marco would probably never feel the same way about him as he did about Marco. He seemed like the type of person who would have a popular girl as a girlfriend. He could probably even get Mikasa Ackerman, the head cheerleader and his old crush, to agree to go out on a date with him, as stony faced as she was.

"Yep. It's nice to know that I'll already have a friend there before I even start," Marco smiled. "Do you want to come over to my place and hang out for a while?"

Jean's heartbeat sped up instantly at the words of the other. Stuttering, he managed to say, "Uh, y-yeah!"

Marco laughed and patted him on the back before getting up to throw away his drink. "No need to be so nervous! Come on, we should hurry back so I can get this in the laundry," he said, pointing at his expensive looking shirt that Jean thought looked great on him. Navy was definitely his color.

"Right," he said, following the black haired boy out the door, who held it open for him.

"After you," he said in a sing-song voice. From that day on, Jean and Marco were nearly inseparable as they hung out nearly every other day after Jean's work. Marco would come in at Jean's shift and talk to him as he held open the door for people. He wondered if the other had anything better to do, but then again, maybe he had feelings for Jean the way Jean had feelings for him.

Just maybe.


End file.
